


A Father Figure

by Habri



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Habri/pseuds/Habri
Summary: Bendy doesn't know what a real family is like until he gets adopted by the Steins.
Relationships: Bendy & Henry Stein
Kudos: 13





	A Father Figure

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a present written for thedemonsurfer on Tumblr. I hope you like it!

At first glance, the Stein family appeared to be a completely normal family which had a husband and a wife. But, when one starts to look deeper into the family, one can realize that the family is in its own special way… Unique. For starters, the husband, Henry Stein and the wife, Linda Stein, they have been married together for over 40 years, but they never had any children of their own. Henry was 62 years old and he worked as an animator for Joey Drew Studios until he resigned and became a writer after moving to California. Linda was 61 years old and she was a home maker. Henry really enjoyed her cooking and there was no one who could compare to his wife's dishes, especially with the things that she could make in a crock pot. Things were not always happy in the Stein household. Henry had a strained relationship with Linda during their first year of marriage, but it was resolved after Henry left Joey Drew Studios. The Steins wanted to have children, but they just couldn't make it work. After talking it over with Linda, Henry decided that they could have children by adopting the "children" that Henry created. After going back to the studio, Henry had successfully saved Bendy, Boris and Alice and started living together with the Steins as their adopted children. Alice and Boris adjusted quickly to their new home life, but Bendy was not too accepting of his new home yet.

"I didn't agree to this." Bendy told himself as he began to think of a way to get out this mess.

"Bendy! Dinner is ready." His new mother, Linda, told him.

"Can I just eat in my room for tonight?" Bendy asked.

"No, now get out of your room and join us for dinner." Linda said with a voice that left no room for discussion.

"Ok, I'll be out in a bit." Bendy stated. He hid what he had written under his pillow and, when he got out, Linda was waiting for him.

"All right, let's get going." Linda ordered. 

"You didn't have to stay outside my room." Bendy told her.

"Last time you said that, it took you almost an hour to get out of your room." She reminded him.

"It was one time." He replied.

"No, it wasn't." She retorted.

When they reached the table, they sat down, said grace, and began eating. While they were eating, Bendy began to tease his sister, Alice if she was either an angel or a demon because of her horns, because she couldn't be both. In retaliation, she began to yell at him about how at least she didn't fool around with magical objects, which stunned both Henry and Linda.

"When did this happen!?" Linda asked.

"Some time ago and it was just a trident! I didn't know how powerful it could be!" Bendy stated.

"Bendy, I think that we have to talk about-" Henry got cut off by Bendy, who said, "Henry, what Joey did after you left, made us do our roles that you drew us for. And, again, the trident was just a schtick in a comic!"

"What did Joey have you do after I left?" Henry asked.

"He hired more animators and they did create more adventures for us, but then we were on the verge of bankruptcy and then some schmuck named Nathan bought the entire library of our toons. It was pure hell ever since you have been gone!" Bendy explained as he laid his head on the table in disappointment. 

"I'm sorry that happened, Bendy, but the work load I had with Joey, was keeping me away from spending time with Linda. Our marriage was going down the drain so I had to leave Joey Drew Studios, in order to save my marriage." Henry explained. 

"It's true." Linda stated to confirm Henry's explanation to Bendy. 

"Then why were we abandoned like last week's trash when the studio went under? Why didn't you come for us when the studio went down? We were stuck in that hell hole for over 30 years, then you come back to redeem us, treat us as if we are your family and you expect to act as if nothing ever happened?!" Bendy snapped back as he lifted his head up to Henry, with inky tears coming out from the corners of his eyes. Boris and Alice wanted to do something to help Bendy, but they decided not to get involved. 

"I'm very sorry for all that had happened, Bendy! If I had known the studio did go under, I would have come for you right away! Look on the bright side! At least you are not in the dark and cold studio with someone worshipping you 24/7! You are in a cozy warm with me and Linda, along with Boris and Alice as your siblings. You are going to like it here. I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you ever again! If someone messes with you again, tell me and I will take care of it!" Henry stated as he wrapped Bendy into a tight embrace, with Linda joining in, by hugging Bendy on the other side.

Bendy returned the hug and he knew that Henry was right. The Stein house was very warm and welcoming. He could also have the freedom of teasing Boris and Alice just to see the reactions on their faces. He also didn't like Sammy. His constant worshipping of Bendy as if he were some kind of deity always weirded him out. He was glad that he didn't have to face that again. 

"I guess you're right. I promise I will be more like a son to you. I love you, Mom and Dad!" Bendy stated. 

Those names that Bendy called them made both Henry's and Linda's hearts skip a beat. They were surprised to hear Bendy call them that. Linda tried to fight back the tears of joy that she heard at being called "Mom" even if she was unable to have children of her own. The thought of being called "Dad" made Henry hug Bendy tighter, without trying to squish the little demon. Alice and Boris eventually joined in the group hug so they could accept the love of their new parents. After that, they talked about fun things and laughed at small stories until they were done eating and the table was clean. Later on, Bendy returned to his room where he made corrections to what he had written and, upon being satisfied with the end result, he wrote: ' _We may not be a normal family, but they're still a family that I would die for to the bitter end'._


End file.
